


Maple Syrup

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Food Play, M/M, domestic!Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian’s disaster in the kitchen makes Mickey get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Syrup

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Ian threw the mess that should have been a pancake on the sink, frustrated, and ran a hand through his short hair.

“Hey, not my fault, I just got here!” Mickey mocked him, locking the front door behind him. “Rough day?”

Ian gave him an angry look.

“I had a free afternoon, so I went to the supermarket to get us groceries, then I saw maple syrup and thought about how I haven’t had pancakes with maple syrup in years and decided to get it and make some, you know, I thought it would be something nice to do with my free afternoon and that when you got home we’d be able to have some nice, fresh, home-made pancakes with maple syrup, but guess what? We can’t! Because I’m a fucking lousy cook who can’t even make pancakes!”

“Er… you done?”

“Yeah! Why?” Ian shouted back at Mickey, still irritated.

“ ‘Cause you’re burning that one”, he pointed to the frying pan behind Ian with a small smile on the corner of his lips and Ian cursed again, turning off the stove and shoving everything into the sink with a loud clank.

“Wow. You _are_ a bad cook!”

“Really, Mick? That’s what you’re going with?”

Mickey laughed. “Hey, chill. You’re the one who wanted pancakes for dinner! Why can’t we just have pizza or something?”

Ian sighed, crossing his arms in front of his large chest. “I know”, he said, voice sounding resigned. He was pouting like a child and Mickey couldn’t help but want to cheer him up. “I just wanted it.”

Smirking, Mickey took the bottle of maple syrup that was lying on the counter. “You know, if you _really_ want to have maple syrup, I know another thing you can spread it on.” He arched his eyebrows and bit his lower lip, smiling, and Ian chuckled. It was impossible to stay mad when Mickey was being so cute about having sex. Resolute, he grabbed the bottle from Mickey’s hand and went into the bedroom, not looking to see if his boyfriend had followed.

He removed the bedspread and quickly discarded his t-shirt and boxers, kneeling on the bed completely naked. He looked back to see that Mickey was right behind him, still taking his own clothes off and smiled. Only Mickey to turn a food disaster into sex. But then again, he wasn’t really craving those pancakes anymore. His desire had taken a turn. He put the bottle of maple syrup on the nightstand and grabbed lube and condoms from the drawer, setting them next to each other. He sat on the bed and Mickey nearly jumped on him, kissing him passionately, tongue exploring every bit of his mouth as he pushed him down to lie on the bed. He lied on top of Ian and started kissing his way down his neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and nipping on his shoulder. Ian moaned, his large hands exploring Mickey’s back and bringing their bodies even closer. He pushed Mickey to lie on his back and he groaned, but obeyed, looking up at Ian with eyes so full of lust that the younger man nearly forgot how to breathe. Licking his lips, he gave Mickey a soft peck and took the maple syrup from the nightstand. Mickey smirked while Ian straddled his legs and flinched when the thick liquid first came in contact with his skin. Ian laughed as he dropped a generous amount over Mickey’s chest, letting it pool at his navel. Mickey was as still as possible, but the natural movement of his chest with his breathing was enough to make the syrup run down his sides and onto the sheets. Ian shrugged. They needed to be cleaned anyway. He closed the bottle and abandoned it next to him, leaning on his elbows to start licking Mickey clean. He started by the sides and Mickey squirmed under the ticklish sensation, but soon relaxed and raised a hand to Ian’s hair, resting it on his nape. The syrup tasted sweet against his tongue, and a lot better than when he ate it on pancakes, as far as he was concerned. Ian licked up to his nipple, taking the time to swirl his tongue around it, lapping all around it and sucking on the bud, making Mickey curse softly. He then placed open mouthed kisses down his torso, getting as much maple syrup as possible with each lick, then sucking and even biting Mickey’s abdomen, encouraged by the sounds he knew Mickey was trying – and failing – to suppress. He slowly made his way back up again, running his tongue over Mickey’s other nipple and nibbling it. Mickey bucked up his hips, crashing his body into Ian’s.

“Get on with it already, Gallagher!”

Smirking, he withdrew, moving so that he was kneeling between Mickey’s spread legs. Before he could ask for it, Mickey was tossing the bottle of lube beside him and he chuckled again at his boyfriend’s impatience. He opened the cap and poured some onto his fingers, using his thumb to warm it before gently pushing one finger into Mickey, who moaned and thrust up. He moved slowly, giving Mickey more than enough time to adjust, and Mickey nudged him with his calf.

Still laughing, he moved lower on the bed and took the bottle of maple syrup again. He could almost feel Mickey frowning at him, but he ignored it as he poured some up the length of Mickey’s hard and flush cock that was resting against his stomach. Still moving his finger in and out of Mickey, he leaned down to run his tongue slowly up his erection, making appreciating noises as he went. He encircled the head of Mickey’s dick with his mouth and licked at the slit, moaning approvingly when the salty taste of his pre-cum mixed with sweetness of the maple. He swallowed around it and sucked earnestly. He realized that in his passion, he had stopped moving his finger, and resumed his ministrations, moving his finger faster in and out of Mickey. He soon followed with another finger, starting by finger fucking him, then twisting and scissoring, while still lapping and sucking at his cock.

“Damn it, Ian, just do it!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His own cock was so hard it was nearly painful, begging to be touched. He sat back on his heels, gesturing towards the condom, which Mickey quickly took. He opened the foil with his teeth and took the condom, sitting up so that he was closer to Ian. He took Ian’s erection in his firm grip and stroked him a few times. Ian moaned loudly at the feeling, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He felt as Mickey pulled the condom down and coated his cock with lube, then kissed his stomach. He opened his eyes to see him lying down on the mattress again and spreading his legs further, a cocky grin on his face.  

Smiling back, Ian got closer, grabbing Mickey’s hips and raising them, then plunging in with a single motion that made them both moan with relief. He stood still for a few seconds, then withdrew and dove in again, angling up to try to brush against Mickey’s prostate. Mickey moaned and cursed, arching his back, hands fisting the sheets. Ian kept slamming into him, setting a steady pace that soon had both men breathless. Mickey’s hand pumped fast around his own cock and his body was shaking against Ian’s, signaling he was close. He tensed and his muscles clenched around Ian as he came, cum falling over his stomach and chest. Ian groaned and cursed loudly, increasing the pace and thrusting erratically into him a few more times before coming undone with a loud moan. He let go of Mickey’s legs and pulled back, taking off the condom and twisting it into a knot before throwing on the floor. He’d deal with that later. He collapsed on his back beside Mickey, not caring if the sheet underneath was stick with maple syrup, as both of them breathed heavily as they came down from their orgasms.

 Mickey recovered first. “Man, that was good!”

Ian smiled, then chuckled, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Yeah… It was sweet!”

                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
